joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Spudz
Summary Spudz is a character created by Lanipator for his play-through of the Hero Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, Potentially higher | 3-C, Potentially higher | At least 3-C, Potentially higher Name: Spudz Origin: TFS (Team Four Star) Verse Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his late teens or early 20s Classification: Saiyan / Namekian / Genie / Majin / Demon / Dragon Hybrid, Captain of the Ginyu Force, World Martial Arts & Rock-Paper-Scissors Champion, Illegitimate son of Mr. Popo, Goku, Piccolo, and Ultimate Shenron Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Capable of transformation to increase his power even further (Can transform into an Oozaru or a Super form transformations for a boost in stats), Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-High), Absorption, Can breathe in space and underwater, Teleportation, Superhuman senses (Including enhanced hearing and ki senses), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can stretch his limbs and body, Duplication, Can imitate techniques after viewing them (but not perfectly), His power increases the more he injures his opponent Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level+ (Able to fight on par with Golden Great Ape Baby, can keep up with a casual Omega Shenron), Potentially higher | Galaxy level (His power is multiplied by 10x in this form), Potentially higher | At least Galaxy level (Casually decimated full power Omega Shenron), Potentially higher Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Golden Great Ape Baby and a casual Omega Shenron) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Easily faster than full power Omega Shenron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, Potentially higher | Galactic, Potentially higher | At least Galactic, Potentially higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level+, Potentially higher | Galaxy level, Potentially higher | At least Galaxy level, Potentially higher Stamina: Very High Range: Multi-Solar System | Galactic | Galactic Standard Equipment: Scouter Intelligence: Below Average (Highly skilled in combat but relatively unintelligent otherwise) Weaknesses: Tends to be extremely naive, brash, and reckless, has a very short temper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Asuras Combo:' This technique is used when he's against the Oozarus, and showcased most during his fight against Great Ape Baby. *'Rock-Paper-Scissors!:' Spudz regular fighting style, consisting of him guessing his opponents next moves and acting accordingly. It has a 50-50 chance of success. *'Xtreme Volleyball Fist:' Spudz' uses this to try mimicking Dumplin's Fuck Box Combo. *'Spud Gun:' Spudz' version of Full Power Energy Wave. *'Spud Gun Barrage:' Spudz' version of Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. *'Explosive Demon Wave:' A very powerful energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Super Explosive Wave:' A powerful energy explosion attack. *'Spirit Ball:' Spudz produces a concentrated ball of energy from his palm, and is able to precisely control its directional pattern using two fingers to guide it. *'Dodon Ray:' Spudz can shoot an energy beam shot from his finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha, but it doesn't need as much as charging time like the Kamehameha. *'Dynamite Pressure:' A powerful energy wave attack. *'Light Grenade:' A very powerful blast shot from one hand. *'Special Beam Cannon:' A powerful but time consuming attacks which drills through nearly everything and every being. *'Explosive Breath Cannon:' Spudz charges at the opponent and elbows them in their stomach before kicking them up into the air. Then, he flies after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground, where he teleports beside them and grabs their arm. Finally he punches the opponent in their stomach and throws them in the air before blasting them with a yellow Mouth Energy Wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Genocide Breaker:' Spudz charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air after the opponent and immobilizes them with a hand chop to their ribs. Finally, he puts his hand over the opponent's face and blasts them away with an energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Supernova:' The user raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. *'Reverse Zenkai:' Spudz is like a reverse Saiyan; he gets stronger when he beats the crap out of other people (like Yamcha), instead of when others beat the crap out of him. This is likely due to having the DNA of Dumplin/Popo. *'Super Spudz:' Spudz's own form of the Super Saiyan. This form is much stronger than the regular Super Saiyan form. Key: Base | Oozaru Spudz | Super Spudz Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:Dragon Ball Category:Flight Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Category:Telekinesis Category:Namekians Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Telepathy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Category:Immortals Category:Body Manipulation Category:Cloners Category:Power Stealers Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Tech Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Saiyans Category:Demon Hybrid